Dear Remus
by Elanor-G
Summary: Its been a year since her husband died, she writes a letter of love to him as her finaly fairwell.


Disclamer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter people but if i did I'l love to own Remus  
Don't forget to use that little button in the botton left, Thanks.

* * *

_Dear Remus_

_It's been a year since you died, I'm sitting in the transformation room, and I can still feel your presence in here. My words in this letter can't express how much I love you; I miss your laugh; your hands; your eyes. You were always there for me, through every trial we faced throughout the war and after, when the ministry said we couldn't marry or have children, yet 50 years later here we are, after 45 wonderful years of marriage and 2 beautiful children, I don't think I could love you more than I do right now._

_I remember when we met; I was a 3rd year and you my teacher. You were always my favourite; I remember you looked so old then, lonely is more the right word I think. That's when it started, the school girl teacher crush, through the order I got to see more of you, when we found out you were undercover with the werewolf pack I was so angry at Dumbledore for doing that to you. I didn't sleep well for weeks, not until I knew you were safe. I'm surprised Harry and Ron didn't pick up on that, and then again they have always been like that._

_After the battle, HE was dead and all other death eaters were being round up I sank to the ground and sobbed. You came over and put your arms round me, you just held me as my body racked with tears. The next few months the wizarding world was a buzz of activity, we were labelled as heroes, I watched as you became more and more withdrawn. The night of the full moon I apparated to Grimwald place, I could hear moony howling upstairs knowing you had the potion I walked into the room. You were at the far end of the room curled up in a ball, I took a step forwards, the floorboard creaked and you turned your head, a look of shock passed over your wolf face. You tried to get me to leave, snarling, snapping and howling, but I stayed. That was the start of our friendship._

_There are things I will always remember, like the first time you told me you loved me. It was after one full moon, I had stayed with you during your transformation. You had been quiet ill the few days before; I was working at St Mungos and the time. That night I sat with you as you whimpered, stroking your fur and whispering soothing words to you. In the morning after the transformation back, you looked at me, your eyes help nothing but love, and I can still remember what you said. "_There are so many things I'd love to say to you, but I can only think of one thing. I love you_". After years of watching you from afar, what could I say other than "_I love you too_". The next memory I cherish is our wedding._

_When you proposed to me I was so shocked, we were out on a moonlit broomstick ride together over Devon; you knew how much I loved that part of the country. We circled a house surrounded by rolling hills, you told me how it was your family home and how it could be my home if I was willing, your voice wavered at the last few words, my mind was on overdrive "_What I'm trying to say is will you make an old werewolf the luckiest man alive by agreeing to be my wife?_" I didn't think that long about it. "_Yes_" I cried falling into your arms kissing you passionately. My parents were thrilled to be getting a son in law, the ministry were less than pleased, there were a few who didn't like the inter race breeding; thankfully we had professor McGonnagal. She came through for us, and the ministry caved. Our wedding was held in Godrics Hollow, now the family home of Harry, Ginny was my matron of honour and Harry was your best man. You never said anything, but I know how much you wanted James, Lilly and Sirius to be their sanding with you. Being up there with you the guests seem to disappear, in those moments you were the only important person in my life. The reception was full friends and family, even Draco Malfoy turned up, I think it was then that Gin told us all about Draco asking her out. That night we apparated to a secluded cottage in Scotland, and it was that night I conceived our daughter._

_Sally-Mae was born on 9th march, I remember seeing your eyes light up in joy and love, you feared she might be a werewolf too but the people at St Mungo had developed a potion that suppressed the wolf gene till she was ready, 2 years later Henry James turned up on 20th September. Our lives were complete._

_We lived in the manor house in Devon often visited by Harry and the Weasleys. Our beautiful children grew up to be great witches and wizards; Henry is working at the ministry and is an ambassador for werewolf rights. Sally-Mae is a teacher at hogwarts and Griffindor head of house, I couldn't be more proud of them._

_Looking back its been 4 pages since I told you how much I love you and that I miss you. Until we meet again I will continue to love you with every fibre of my being._

_With all my love. Always._

_Hermionie_

Getting up she put the letter in an envelope and left it on the table and left the room. After locking it, she never went into the room again.

From the shadows stepped a man dressed in white robes; he picked up the letter.

"I love you Hermionie and always will, until we meet again" he said softly then stepped back into the shadow.


End file.
